Pomme d'amour
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Tony aime Loki et Loki aime Tony. Il ne manque pas grand chose à Tony pour que son bonheur soit total. En fait si. Il lui manque un fruit. Une pomme. Mais Loki va la lui offrir, n'est-ce pas ?


**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages restent à Marvel.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Tony Stark connaissait l'existence des pommes d'Idunn. Thor lui avait un jour confié que les « dieux » d'Asgard étaient aussi mortels que les habitants de Midgard, à la légère nuance près que leur espérance de vie avoisinait plusieurs millénaires et non quelques misérables dizaines d'années. Ils vieillissaient donc, exactement comme les humains, même si le processus était plus lent. Et, comme c'était le cas sur Midgard, les habitants d'Asgard estimaient que rides et ventre flasque n'étaient pas exactement le summum du glamour, d'autant plus qu'ils se prétendaient quand même d'essence divine. Ils allaient donc tous, au premier signe de relâchement physique, rendre visite à la charmante épouse de Bragi dont les pommes miraculeuses leur permettaient de garder leur jeunesse jusqu'au jour du Ragnarök. Ou, plus exactement, de retarder les effets inévitables du vieillissement. Dans le cas d'Odin, pourtant, à moins que la fin du monde soit pour très bientôt, même les fruits de la belle Asyne n'y changeraient plus rien et le Père de tout se rendrait sur la plaine de Vígríd porté par ses serviteurs. S'il était encore là pour s'y rendre.

Tony vivait avec Loki depuis vingt ans maintenant, vingt années terrestres, et, si Loki était toujours aussi beau et toujours aussi jeune, le temps avait produit son œuvre sur le Midgardien. Il était encore séduisant, les têtes continuaient à tourner sur son passage, mais même lui devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. On ne disait plus de lui qu'il était sexy, canon ou à tomber. À 65 ans, Anthony Edward Stark était devenu « pas mal pour son âge ». Triste évolution quand on a été désigné huit fois « homme le plus sexy de l'année » par le magazine People. Le dieu du Chaos avait beau l'assurer - et le lui prouver au lit - qu'il le trouvait toujours aussi désirable, le génie vivait de plus en plus mal la progression des rides et la perte d'elasticité de la peau. Des ans l'irréparable outrage... Et contempler Loki dans toute la splendeur de son troisième millénaire ne faisait rien pour le rassurer. Il vieillissait inexorablement alors que son amant restait magnifique. Et jeune. Magnifiquement jeune. Bientôt, même les prodiges de la science et son immense fortune ne pourraient plus dissimuler les ravages du temps. Tony voyait venir avec angoisse le jour où le dieu se réveillerait à ses côtés et poserait un regard apitoyé et légèrement dégoûté sur sa peau moins ferme.

Il avait espéré que, peut-être, Loki lui offrirait une pomme de jouvence. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

À 45 ans, il avait réfléchi au problème, juste au cas où son amant lui proposerait de croquer la pomme. Après y avoir bien réfléchi, il s'était alors dit que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'accepterait de voir ses amis mourir pendant que lui se verrait offrir la vie éternelle. Ou presque éternelle. Plutôt vivre pleinement les dix, vingt ou trente ans terrestres qui lui restaient que passer l'éternité à regretter son humanité et sa mortalité.

Ça, c'était avant. Avant que Nat se fasse tuer en mission, et que Clint n'interprète sa mort comme le signe que l'heure de la retraite avait sonné. Barton se consacrait désormais à sa famille et à sa ferme et avait coupé tous les liens qui le rattachaient à son ancienne vie d'espion. Enfin et surtout, avant que Bruce décide de se retirer définitivement du monde. Tony avait eu beau le chercher, partout et longtemps, il était resté introuvable. Même s'il pouvait comprendre les motivations du docteur Banner, le génie avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de perdre son meilleur ami. Sa disparition lui avait porté un coup douloureux qu'il n'avait toujours pas surmonté, même avec tout l'amour dont l'avait entouré Loki.

De l'équipe initiale des Avengers, Thor mis à part, il ne restait plus que Steve. Même si leurs relations s'étaient normalisées, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. D'une part, parce que Tony savait très bien que Captain America désapprouvait sa relation avec Loki et qu'il avait du mal à supporter le regard lourd de reproche du héros. D'autre part, si le milliardaire voulait se montrer honnête, il devait bien reconnaître que l'apparence toujours juvénile de Steve lui pesait et lui faisait ressentir plus douloureusement ses rides.

À 50 ans, sous le choc de la disparition de Bruce, Tony commença à envisager avec un peu moins de répugnance l'idée de vivre une éternité aux côtés de Loki. Juste un peu moins. Après tout, il avait le temps. Il était toujours irrésistible et le savait. Il venait d'être désigné « célibataire le plus convoité des États-Unis », les blogs à sa gloire foisonnaient et l'ardeur de Loki à son endroit ne tiédissait pas. Il avait le temps.

À 55 ans, il ne fut pas désigné célibataire le plus convoité des États-Unis, pas même de l'État de New York. Et ce fut un obscur comédien britannique qui fut élu homme le plus sexy de l'année par les lecteurs du magazine People. Maigre à faire peur, coiffé à la diable et fan de Shakespeare. Tony n'avait toujours pas compris ce que les femmes pouvaient bien lui trouver.

À 60 ans, il avait tout essayé. Néolifting, lipofilling, laser fractionné, LED... toutes ces techniques n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Acide hyaluronique, DHEA, bave d'escargot... il avait testé toutes les substances que pouvaient offrir la science moderne ou la médecine traditionnelle, pour un résultat tout sauf convaincant. Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps, désormais. Accepter la pomme lui semblait désormais une option envisageable. Encore fallait-il que Loki la lui propose.

« Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grossi ?

— J'aime tes rondeurs, Anthony. Elles te vont bien. Et j'aime poser la tête sur ton petit ventre, c'est... reposant, sourit malicieusement Loki.

— Manière sympa de me dire que j'ai du bide, ronchonna Tony. Et mes pattes d'oie, tu les aimes aussi ?

— Tout à fait. Elles te donnent un air très distingué. Très séduisant. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Loki soupira.

« Très bien, Anthony. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je vieillis, Loki.

— C'est notre lot commun, mon aimé.

— Non. Ce n'est pas un lot commun, c'est un lieu commun ! Et cela te va bien de dire ça. Regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique, tu es mince et si jeune... À côté de toi, je fais tache.

— Pour moi, tu es toujours aussi beau, Anthony. Est-ce que je ne te le prouve pas assez ? fait-il en se rapprochant et en lui caressant les fesses de manière coquine.

— Tu as pitié de moi, c'est tout, bouda le milliardaire.

— Voilà, je couche avec toi par pitié. Loki, dieu de Miséricorde, telle est ma nouvelle épithète, ricana le Trickster. Tony, mon amour, je t'aime comme au premier jour. Tu es mon salut, mon âme et je remercie chaque jour les Nornes pour t'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

— Qui risquent d'arriver plus tôt pour moi que pour toi, souffla doucement le génie.

— Que cherches-tu à me dire, Anthony ?

— Thor m'a parlé des pommes d'Idunn, répondit Tony avec le sentiment de se jeter à l'eau.

— Ah. »

Le regard triste que lui adressa Loki perturba son amant.

« Tu n'avais pas prévu de m'en offrir une, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Non. »

Au regard peiné de Tony, il chercha à préciser sa réponse.

« Non, je n'y avais pas pensé. Tony... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir tes amis disparaître tandis que l'éternité s'offrirait à toi.

— Clint ne veut plus nous voir. Nat est morte. Je ne sais pas si Bruce est encore vivant mais une chose est sûre, il ne veut pas être retrouvé, déclara amèrement Tony.

— Steve est toujours là, dit gentiment le dieu.

— Pfff... Steve est un mec bien. Vraiment. C'est un putain de héros, c'est vrai. Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter. Mais de là à le qualifier d'ami ? Non. En plus, il ne peut pas te blairer.

— Il n'est pas le seul, gloussa Loki. Et Mademoiselle Potts ? Ou plutôt Madame Virginia Moore, désormais. Tu es toujours heureux de la voir.

— Pepper est géniale. Elle l'a toujours été, sourit Tony. Mais elle est mariée, elle a des enfants et elle est déjà grand-mère. Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps à m'accorder et je ne pense pas que je lui manquerai beaucoup. Loki... si tu ne veux pas de moi, je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant, fit le Midgardien en croisant les doigts derrière le dos.

— Je répète ce que j'ai déjà dit : je te veux, pour le temps qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble.

— Temps qui se réduit à vue d'œil, bougonna Tony. Tu tiens vraiment à me voir décliner, jour après jour ? Crois-tu sincèrement que tu auras toujours envie de moi l'an prochain, sans parler de l'année d'après ou dans dix ans ? Quand j'aurais perdu mes cheveux, quand mes articulations me lâcheront et que l'incontinence me guettera ?

— Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ?

— Non. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui ne veux pas voir la réalité en face, ô mon dieu.

— Tony... soupira Loki. Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite. L'éternité n'est pas ce que tu imagines.

— Très bien, fit sèchement Tony. Va-t'en. Je refuse que tu me voies avec des varices, ou en train de baver sur ma chemise. »

Loki n'était pas parti. Tony avait tempêté, juré, menacé mais avait fini par accepter qu'il reste. La pomme miraculeuse n'avait pourtant pas quitté ses pensées. Pire, il y pensait jour et nuit. Il remit plusieurs fois la question sur le tapis, alternant menaces et suppliques, mais le dieu resta inflexible. Il ne lui donnerait pas la pomme. Tony bouda mais remarqua tout de même l'air de profonde tristesse sur les traits de Loki.

Tony avait 65 ans quand Jarvis lança une procédure d'urgence. Défaillance rénale. D'accord, il avait _peut-être_ trop abusé des diurétiques. Mais il avait _vraiment_ cru que ce serait une bonne façon de contrôler son poids. Loki avait été furieux. Même quand il l'avait jeté par la fenêtre de la Tour, Tony n'avait pas eu si peur de lui. Le dieu l'avait traité de tous les noms, déplorant son incroyable stupidité et son manque de considération pour les autres, avant d'enfouir la tête dans le creux de son cou. Tony fut surpris de le sentir pleurer. Surpris et honteux.

Quand les médecins l'eurent autorisé à regagner son domicile, il voulut s'excuser auprès de Loki mais celui-ci lui coupa doucement la parole.

« Je sais, Anthony. Je comprends, dit-il gentiment. C'est sûrement de ma faute. Non, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas cru que tu pouvais vraiment douter de toi. Je pensais que tu faisais, comment dis-tu déjà ? ah oui, ta prima donna. Moi, je te trouvais, je te trouve, corrige-t-il, toujours aussi séduisant, et je pensais te le prouver tous les jours. Tu es magnifique, je ne comprends pas que tu puisses en douter. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter. Et je n'ai jamais été plus honnête, Anthony. Je pense chaque mot que je viens de prononcer, déclara-t-il avec une intensité effrayante.

— Pas trop dur de dire la vérité, pour une fois ? tenta de plaisanter Tony avant que le regard douloureux de Loki le dissuade de continuer.

— Je t'aime, Tony. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, pour t'aider, pour te protéger et pour t'aimer », déclara-t-il avant de sortir un fruit de la poche de sa veste.

Une pomme.

Tony fut surpris de ne pas se sentir plus heureux. C'était ce qu'il voulait, non ? Alors, pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas transporté de joie à l'idée que Loki lui offre enfin l'éternité à ses côtés ? _Sûrement parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pleure en le faisant. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu Loki pleurer avant aujourd'hui._

« Loki, si tu penses qu'il ne faut pas -

— Anthony, les médecins m'ont parlé. Il n'y a pas que tes reins qui fonctionnent mal. Ton état est désespéré. Je les ai entendus dire quelque chose à propos de « payer la note pour tous tes excès »... »

Tony sourit. Évidemment. Alcool, drogues, risques inconsidérés... un jour ou l'autre, il faut bien acquitter la facture. À moins qu'une porte de sortie se présente.

« Il faut que je la prenne maintenant ?

— Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mon amour. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir, dit Loki, la voix tremblante.

— Donne.

— N'oublie pas que je t'aime, Tony. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il advienne », répondit le dieu en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut passionné et violent, comme si Loki avait peur de le voir disparaître sous ses yeux. _Cela ne va pas arriver_ , pensa Tony en tendant la main vers la pomme. _Je vais manger la pomme et Loki et moi pourrons vivre longtemps, très longtemps ensemble. Nous allons être si heureux._

La fraîcheur du fruit lui fit du bien. Il mâcha en regardant son amant et en pensant _ne pleure pas Loki, moi aussi, je t'aime, nous allons être tellement heureux, tellement..._

Loki pleurait toujours quand il se leva et vint prendre l'adorable nourrisson aux mèches chocolat et aux grands yeux marron qui gigotait sur le lit. Avec d'infinies précautions, il l'amena contre sa poitrine et commença à le bercer.

« Je serai toujours à tes côtés, pour t'aider, pour te protéger et pour t'aimer, Tony. Je serai là pour t'assister dans tes premiers pas, je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais et je t'aiderai à devenir le plus brillant des habitants des Neuf Royaumes. Personne ne sera plus beau ni plus doué que toi, mon amour. »

Le dieu eut un petit sourire quand le bébé tendit une main minuscule pour tenter d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux noirs.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, à chaque étape de ta vie. Je te le promets. J'espère juste que, lorsque tu aimeras pour la première fois, j'aurais déjà rejoint la Mère de tout, Anthony, mon bel Anthony », acheva-t-il dans un dernier sanglot.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Non, ce n'est pas une deathfic, Tony n'est pas mort ! *s'enfuit avant que vous puissiez lui faire mal*

J'ai écrit cette histoire en réponse à un prompt lu sur le Tumblr de frost-iron, alors c'est là-bas qu'il faut vous plaindre.

Le prompt : Loki offre une pomme d'or à un Tony vieillissant. Tony ne sait pas pourquoi Loki pleure mais il souhaite vivre éternellement avec son dieu. Quand il croque dans le fruit, il se transforme en Asgardien de 60-70 ans : un enfant. Loki sait que, lorsque Tony sera devenu adulte, lui sera aussi âgé qu'Odin ou carrément mort, alors il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'adieu, mais il n'a pas osé le dire à Tony.


End file.
